1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to surgery and surgical procedures. Particularly, this invention relates to orthopedic devices for fracture fixation and methods for implanting fixation devices. More particularly, this invention relates to intramedullary devices for fixation of diaphyseal fractures and surgical procedures related to fixation of such fractures.
2. State of the Art
Severe long bone fractures are often treated with plating. In plating, a relatively large incision is made at the location of the fracture, musculature and tendons are displaced from the bone to expose the bone surface, and a bone plate is fixedly attached to one or more pieces of the fractured bone in a manner which, ideally, supports and stabilizes the fracture for healing. Due to the relatively invasive nature of the procedure required to implant the plate, plating is generally reserved for fractures which cannot be treated with a less invasive method of immobilization.
Less complicated fractures are often treated with casting or wires. However, such conservative treatment may not provide the stabilization and support necessary for desirable recovery. Yet, the operative procedure of plating is often too invasive for the relative non-severity of the fracture. Moreover, conventional plating can result in tendon irritation and skin necrosis, and may require extensive periosteal stripping in order to apply the plate on the bone surface.
In addition, there is no relatively minimally invasive procedure to treat fractures occurring along a diaphysis of a long bone that also provides the desired reduction and immobilization for such fractures. Furthermore, there is no relatively minimally invasive procedure to treat such fractures that provides the stability generally obtained by more invasive procedures, such as open reduction and internal fixation.